


headspace

by pallidrose



Series: chasing fire [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: Linh has always tried to distance herself from her family.
Relationships: Marella Redek/Linh Song
Series: chasing fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994719
Kudos: 6





	headspace

Sunlight poured in through Linh’s window, bathing her room in light. The thick rug cushioned her as she sat, weaving a new braid into Marella’s hair.

The scene reminded her of a song she’d heard once- one of Flori’s, about sunshine and daisies and peacefulness, and being content in the presence of another. Almost unconsciously, she recited the words under her breath

Marella glanced over her shoulder, and the braid dropped, unravelling at the ends. “Are you singing?”

Heat spread across Linh’s cheeks. “Sorry.”

“Are you kidding?” She scooted around to face her. “Linh, that was great. Let’s hear some more.”

“I don’t know. Music is my parent’s thing, not mine.”

Marella hummed. “Look, if you want to stick it to your parents' faces, I can get behind that. And you definitely don’t  _ have _ to like music. But… make sure they’re not the reason you’re not letting yourself have fun with it. That way, they’re still dictating what you do, you know?” 

Linh stared at her. “I never thought of it that way.”

“That’s what I’m for- fun new perspectives. So what about it?”

“Maybe,” she told her. “I’ll consider it.”

“You do you.” Marella leaned her head on Linh’s shoulder. “As long as you’re happy, I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: forbidden cities/music


End file.
